


Retribution II: Revenge is Sweet

by sabershadowkat



Series: Retribution [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Retribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution II: Revenge is Sweet

## Part One

Angelus entered Willow's bedroom. Once invited, always invited. He looked down at the sleeping form on the bed, her red hair spread out on the pillow. He walked over and locked her bedroom door and shed his clothes. He grabbed a scarf from his pocket, running it over his erection causing it to twitch. Moving quickly, he grabbed her head, gagging her with the scarf. 

Willow's sleep filled eyes flew open at the sudden movement. Blinking furiously, she tried to speak, but found it impossible. Her vision cleared in time to see Angelus over her, pinning her hands in one of his, ripping her pajama's from her body with his other hand. Willow tried to scream. She fought him, squirming on the bed, trying to free herself from his grasp. 

Angelus backhanded Willow, causing her head to fly to one side, stilling her movements. "Hold still," he said with a snarl. 

Tears flooded her cheeks at both the pain from the blow and from what she knew was coming. 

Using his free hand, Angelus grabbed Willow's breast, pinching the nipple. Willow whimpered under him. Grinning evilly, he moved his hand down between her legs, parting her feminine folds and inserting two fingers into her. 

Angelus began to thrust his fingers in and out of Willow's body, using his thumb to massage her clitoris. Willow's juices unwillingly began to flow over his fingers. 

Satisfied that Willow was slick enough, Angelus thrust his large, pulsating cock into her, breaking her hymen roughly. "Ahh," he said bringing his wet fingers to his mouth, licking them. "Revenge is sweet." 

Willow tried again to scream out in pain, but the gag effectively halted her. Crying fully, she tried to shut off her mind to what was happening. 

Angelus thrust faster and faster, enjoying the tightness of her virginal pussy. He came in great spurts, shoving his cock into her as far as he could. 

After a moment, Angelus grinned wickedly at her. "I love virgins," he said, moving off of her. 

Willow sat unmoving as Angelus dressed. When he finished, he said cruelly "Thank you" and left. 

 

##  **Part Two  
**

 

Angelus stood in the shadows, waiting for his next victim to exit the Bronze. He did not have long to wait. 

Xander left the Bronze, arguing loudly with Cordelia. "That's a bunch of crap, and you know it, Cordelia," he said. 

"You think you know everything. Why don't you go become a psychic reader?!" Cordelia snapped back. 

As they passed in front of Angelus, he struck, throwing Cordelia against the far wall, knocking her immediately unconscious. 

"Cordelia!" Xander yelled, attacking Angelus. "You bastard!" 

Angelus grabbed Xander and smashed his head on a dumpster repeatedly until Xander the darkness overcame him. 

 

*****  


 

Xander awoke in an alley. Groaning, he tried to move, but couldn't. His hands were tied behind his back. 

"I see you're finally awake," Angelus said from the wall he was leaning against. 

"Let me go! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to rip you limb from limb!' Xander exclaimed, struggling against his bonds. 

"Oh, I don't think you're in any position to be making threats, Xander," Angelus said. He smiled wickedly at him. 

Moving to the boy, Angelus grabbed Xander by his shirt and pushed him to his knees, his head touching the ground. Angelus brought his hands around Xander's waist and undid the buttons to his pants. 

"What are you doing?!" Xander said trying to move away. 

"What ever I want," Angelus said, releasing the remaining button. He grabbed the waistband and tugged Xander's pants to his knees, boxers and all. 

Xander gasped as the cold his naked lower half. He felt Angelus' hand reach down and caress his cock, causing it to become hard. "No!" he yelled into the pavement. 

Angelus let go of Xander, reached into his coat and pulled out some Vaseline. Freeing his own engorged penis, he slathered it with the lubrication. 

He pulled Xander's white ass towards him, preparing to enter. "This is going to feel so good," he said. 

Xander was silent. 

Grinning at Xander's submission, Angelus slowly thrust into him. Feeling the extreme tightness, Angelus groaned in pleasure. He began thrusting in and out, speeding up his pace, coming to a quick climax. 

Tears of pain were streaming down Xander's cheeks, but he refused to give Angelus the pleasure of crying out. 

Angelus moved out of Xander, wiped his cock on the boy's shirt, and fixed his clothing. But he was not finished yet. He wanted Xander to suffer more. 

Angelus flipped Xander over and looked into his tear-soaked face. He smiled evilly. "I take it you liked that?" 

"Go to hell." 

"Aw. That's no way to talk to your lover," Angelus said. He took Xander's cock into his hands and began massaging it into hardness. He then lowered his face and placed the mushroom tip into his mouth, licking it. 

Xander tried to pull away, furious at Angelus and humiliated at his own body's uncontrolled response. 

Angelus grabbed Xander's hips to keep him from moving, and took the whole cock into his mouth. Sucking greedily, he caused Xander to cum, shooting it's salty taste into Angelus' mouth. 

Angelus swallowed, then licked Xander's cock clean. Standing, he looked down at the boy. "Now that I know how good you are..." he said and left. 

Xander lay there, hands still tied behind his back, pants down to his knees, and cried. 

 

##  **End**


End file.
